The Circus Comes To Town
by Eleni911
Summary: Buggy has a new slave, Kuina's little sister. What does Zoro have to say about this? Note: Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I edited and deleated some chapters from the original and have decided to start over, since I barely had any reviews the first time I published the story. Remember this was my first fan fic, so go easy on me lol**

**New update: People I'm serious, if I don't start getting some reviews soon I will discontinue the story. I already have the next 3 chapters written but I'm not planning on updating them until I get atleast a few more reviews, considering many of you have placed alerts on this story but only one person has bothered telling me their opinion, I'm guessing your all just too lazy. It wont take long, just a few seconds saying if you like the story or not.**

**Note: It's rated M for a reason.**

There once was a man named Gold Roger, King of the pirates. He had fame, power, and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, these were the final words he said. "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I owned in One Piece." Ever since, pirates from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line searching for One Piece, the treasure that will make their dreams come true.

**Kati's Point of View**

Fuck my life. I can't take anymore of this crap any longer.

It's funny, my parents have always told me to count my blessings… but what about when there's none left to count.

There has to be some way out of here, God knows I've tried.

I curled up into a small corner, the farthest away from the door, stiffening almost automatically as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Damn, please don't come here…please." I whimpered.

The door swung open and there he stood, the reason I was left with no blessings.

Captain Buggy.

His evil grin expanded wide from under his colossal red nose. I quickly staggered to my feet, managing to wipe away a few remaining tears before he had a chance to comment on them.

"You weren't crying again, were you Kati?" asked Buggy, eyes filled with plain satisfaction and fake concern.

I shook my head, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Hmm. Well I suggest you get to work, you know what your in for if you don't." he chuckled.

I glared at him for a few seconds, nodded miserably then stumbled past him towards the deck.

After searching the supply closet, I finally found the rag and bucket I needed then made my way to upper deck.

There's always this constant war raging inside my head, between the small part of me that wants to fight back and the huge part that knows it's useless.

I wish I could just travel through time, unlock some secret portal leading back to when life was actually happy. Back to when my biggest problems were mastering my Kendo training and trying to beat my sister.

Racing her to the family dojo every morning, all of her tips on how to improve my sword fighting skills. Oh Kuina…how I longed to be just like her. She was going to be the greatest swordsman in the world and I was going to follow in her footsteps.

Those dreams and memories were all dead now along with everyone else in my village.

I quickened my pace, praying that by some miracle most of the crew might still be in their cabins.

My heart sank. No they were all there, just like they always were. But they barely seemed to notice my presence. Well, I guess that's one thing I should be thankful for, even if it only lasts a few minutes.

Normally they'd all pick on me; kicking the bucket, messing up whatever it was I had been cleaning. Today they were all just partying and drinking like wild animals-not that many wild animals had the habit of drinking, though I could name one certain lion that has more than his fair share of booze every day.

I shrugged; relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about anyone threatening to throw me overboard for now. Instead I'd have to worry about cleaning the aftermath of their little party. But hey, who's complaining?

I quietly began to scrub the floor, concentrating on the small circles I was making with my wrist. I have to make sure I get this done right the first time or there'll be consequences.

Just then, someone decided to pour all the water from the bucket over my head, soaking my already greasy long black hair and clothes, so much for remaining unnoticed. I fought back a shiver; the weather was a bit chilly around this time of year, try a good 35℉. But I have endured much worse, especially when I show signs of being cold.

My mind replayed the horrific memory of that one day-being striped from my clothes and forced to spend the night tied to a pole on the upper deck during a small snow storm- causing me to wince, you'd think I'd be dead by now after everything these pirates had put me through.

Well, it looks like we're back to zero on my thankful list.

Before I had a chance to look up and see who had splashed me, someone stomped on my hand, as if simply meaning to kill a bug. I was the bug. A small squeak escaped my lips. I've gone through much greater doses of pain…horrible pain but as always my eyes began to water.

I'm so pathetic. You'd figure I would've learned by now.

The foot was removed and I slowly glanced up into the eyes of Mohji, the animal tamer, and Captain Buggy's first mate. He grinned, the same psychotic grin they all use when they're having their way with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I didn't see you there. Do you need some help?" Nearly the entire crew burst out into synchronized laughter, revealing that I was now the center of everyone's attention.

I personally don't see the humor in this situation, but to each his own I guess.

My eyes began to scan the crowd, and then suddenly paused on a redhead woman's face; she must've been new because I didn't recognize her. She seemed to be the only one not laughing, our gazes met and her eyes were visibly filled with sorrow and pity.

Pity…that's something I've never liked, having peoples pity. It makes me feel as if I'm being looked down upon, as if I'm below everyone. But I have been below everyone for the last 5 years, swimming in an ocean of self pity. So how could I expect others not to pity me, when I pity myself the most?

I gasped, realizing my mistake. I quickly returned my attention to Mohji. His pet lion, Richie was now at his side, awaiting his next command. Anger filled his expression when he realized that my concentration was no longer on him,

His nostrils flared and I mentally prepared my self for what may come next.

The force from his boot smacked me hard against the face, pushing me flat on my back. I could feel the familiar warm liquid oozing out of my nose.

If I cried, he'd have his satisfaction then beet me until I begged him to stop. If I didn't cry, he'd continue kicking me until I did. But that's it; I have made up my mind. I will no longer cry for the sake of their entertainment and I will no longer allow myself to be publicly humiliated this easily. I winced as I wiped off some of my blood with my sleeve then forced myself back on my feet

"What the hell is your problem?!" cried an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I slightly turned to see who the voice belonged to, careful not to expose my backside to Mohji. Who here would actually speak on my behalf?

There on the other end of the ship, sat a strange looking man in a steel cage. Some crew members threw a bottle of rum towards him, causing it to shatter into a million pieces, soaking the prisoner.

He had short black hair; a scar under his left eye, and wore a straw hat, a red vest, and knee length trousers with a pair of sandals. His facial expressions remained unchanged, and after a few minutes of continuous threats they soon tired of him and returned to their party, forgetting about me.

I sighed and bent over to pick up my rag and returned to work.

"Psst… hey girl? Come over here." I quickly turned to witness the prisoner's arm extend towards me. I froze.

"The-the Devil Fruit" I whispered. He picked up the now almost empty bucket for me than grinned. Not an evil grin, but a happy grin. I smiled back. It felt awkward, my first real smile since I've been here.

Heavy footsteps. My body stiffened and I quickly pushed his arm away; he understood and pulled it back to the safety of his cage… I wish I had a cage. I slowly turned. Captain Buggy.

"Who's your new friend Kati? Should I kill him too? The same way I slaughtered your village"

I could feel newly formed tears surfacing my eyelids. I rapidly blinked them away, but I'm sure my pained expression was obvious. So much for the whole 'I won't cry for their entertainment' plan, he smiled and let out a loud laugh, signalizing the crew to join in. Buggy lifted me by the collar of my shirt, flinging me towards his second mate, Cabaji.

"Restrain her!" he chuckled.

'With pleasure, Captain"

"No!" I struggled to break free from the acrobat swordsman's grasp.

"Men, prepare the Buggy Bombs!" at his order, two of his crewmen brought out the huge cannon and began loading it with the familiar bombs. They lit it causing a huge explosion, destroying several houses in the nearby town. My heart went out to those poor people; they reminded me of my village.

"With the Buggy Bomb and devil fruit I will rule the grand line! Isn't that right, Nami?" He then signaled for the red haired woman to come over to him.

"Um yes, of course." She replied, with an obviously forced smile.

"The one who's going to rule the grand line is me!" interrupted the prisoner. Buggy's cheerful expression tightened with anger.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" he continued in a serious, expressionless tone.

"You're an idiot!" said Nami.

Buggy let out a low, sadistic chuckle. "Now I see why you can't stand him."

"That's right, he's so simple minded about everything. That's why I can't follow him anymore." She replied after a brief moment of thought.

"So true, in any case I will give you a gift, blowing up that old boss of yours!"

In a blink of an eye, Nami's expression shifted, surprise and worry now dominated her features. "Eh?" she squeaked, finding her voice.

"It's also a test of your loyalty to me. Prepare it!"

Nami stood there, dumbstruck as the same two crewmen began to load the cannon again.

"Um, I'm fine as it is. Since this is my party let's all have some more fun! Uh who wants beer?" Her attempt to change the subject was obvious but I prayed that these goons would actually buy it.

Buggy snickered softly. "Do it, this is our way of partying."

He handed her the box of matches. There was no way to mask the discomfort and regret on her face as she glanced down at the box in her hands.

"Shoot!" chanted the entire crew.

'_Nami, Please don't.' _I shouted in my thoughts.

She instantly glanced up and began to look around as if she had heard someone cry out her name.

I began to struggle, trying to break free from Cabaji's grasp but he was too strong. The more I moved the tighter his hold became. He painfully squeezed my right breast, his small grin expanding. I knew what I was in for if I gave anymore trouble, his face said it all.

"Let's light it up!" cried Buggy.

My attention returned to Nami. The sweat pouring down her face was apparent. The prisoner's expressionless gaze was locked on her, though he seldom shifted his gaze to me. Nami's hands tightened into fists around the box.

"What's wrong? Your hands are shaking; this is what happens when you aren't mentally prepared." His gaze settled on her trembling hands.

"What do you mean mentally prepared? To kill people at will? Is that the way of the pirates?" she asked, eyes now lit in sudden furry. Funny, how everyone's feelings are so easily read from their eyes.

"No, it's being prepared to risk your own life." He replied with a small grin.

A crew member snatched the box of matches from her hands. I watched petrified, probably not as petrified as she looked.

"Hey new comer, don't keep us waiting. This is how you light a match." He chuckled.

I wanted to close my eyes but couldn't. Everything suddenly felt as if it was in slow motion and hundreds of unknown thoughts begun to rush through my head, thoughts that weren't mine.

Many voices were talking all at once and I recognized most of them and could hear Buggy's laughter ringing over all of them, all in my head. It was even hard to distinguish my own thoughts from the others.

Meanwhile I was able to see everything that was happening around me; the man reaching into the box and pulling out the match, Buggy's evil grin, Cabaji's arms slowly tightening around me, and the prisoner's expressionless face slowly shift to a worried one.

Then, as fast as it all had happened everything just stopped and began again normally. As if I had never entered that state of mind.

"Hey new comer, don't keep us waiting. This is how you light a match." He repeated. Wow, talk about your average Déjà vu.

But there was no time to wonder about what had just happened to me. I had to find out a way to save Luffy. I paused, how did I know his name? I shook my head, not important right now,

_STOP HIM! _I screamed in my head, eyes on the redhead. That same second she reached under her skirt and yanked out a long stick. I couldn't help but wonder where the hell she was hiding that thing.

Before anyone could distinguish what was going on she had whacked the man with the matches across the backside of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone gasped in shock and I smiled to myself. I knew she couldn't be that heartless. My eyes shifted towards the fuse. No! It was already lit! Buggy's eyes blazed with anger.

"I'm sorry!" she bowed.

His fists clenched. "What? What's the point of apologizing now?" he yelled.

I struggled to break free, Canaji has had my mouth covered the entire time and I was unable to blurt out my warning. Instead I reached out mentally towards Luffy. Maybe he might be able to read the warning in my eyes and I willed him to notice.

_The fuse Luffy! The fuse! _I repeated in my mind. He suddenly shifted his gaze to meet mine, surprise and amazement clouded his eyes followed by comprehension when he caught sight of the cannon.

"Ah! It's lit!" he cried. Nami let out a small gasp.

"Do you really think you can defy me bitch!" I hadn't seen Buggy this angry since the last time someone had made fun of his nose.

At his command 6 pirates leaped out of the crowed. Well armed they all sped towards her as if stocking their prey. She spun her stick recklessly in defense, blocking their blows and fighting them off as well as she could.

_Put it out!!!!_ I silently cried. She suddenly turned in the middle of the battle and jumped towards the cannon, putting out the sizzling fuse with her bare hands. All at once, more than half the crew rushed towards her, weapons raised high.

_Let go! Dammit! _I screamed again in my head, andto my suprise was able to break free.

Everything was slow again. I pushed my way through the chaos, making my way towards Nami but was grabbed from behind and held in a sudden chokehold. Buggy's arms squeezed around my neck and I almost blacked out before he loosened his grip allowing me some air.

The speed was back to normal again; and just seconds before they had reached her, a green haired man with three swords blocked them. All of them! My eyes widened in disbelief and sudden memories from my childhood flooded my thoughts. Images of an 11 year old, green haired boy and his daily challenges against my sister in the dojo were brought back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I know it's been long, I've just been very busy lately. Here's the 2nd Chapter, hope you like it.**

**Katy's Point of View**

"Zoro!" called out Luffy in an overjoyed voice.

"Z-Zoro, Is that really you?" I stuttered. He looked at me, probably questioning where he might have known me from.

"Roronoa Zoro? Did you come for my head?" asked Buggy.

"Nope, not interested, I quit being a pirate hunter." He replied, eyes still examining me.

"That's to bad, cause I'm interested in you. If I kill you, I'll be even more famous."

A few uncontrolled tears began to shed again, he was going to kill Zoro too. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I kicked back, hitting Buggy in the groin. He released me and sank down to his knees.

"You wretched little bitch!" He grabbed me by the arm before I could get myself a safe distance away. "I think it's about time you join your sister, family and village in the underworld."

I froze. "How do you know about Kuina?"

I could feel Zoro's dumbstruck gaze piercing my back at the mention of my sister's name. The entire crew had been observing, as if they were simply enjoying a soap opera.

Buggy let out a piercing laugh. "You think her death was a mere accident? The little slut had heard me conversing with my crew about our planned attack. I had to kill the witness, fairly simple making her death look like an accident considering she wasn't armed. I made it look like she had fallen down the stairs. We figured we'd wait about a year after her death. You see, I always enjoy some research on the people my crew kills. It makes it all much more pleasurable. Why do you think I decided to leave you alive?"

Tears were flowing down my cheeks in uncontrolled sobs, not from sadness, from anger. "You fucking bastard!" I threw wild kicks and punches but he wouldn't let go. His grin expanded. I shifted my gaze towards Zoro; his eyes were filled with pain, anger, and torture. He yanked out all 3 swords at once, swiftly placing Kuina's sword in his mouth, and in a blink of an eye he was dashing towards us. Everything was in slow mode again. I looked up at Buggy, he was up on his feet again; his eyes filled with excitement, the same excitement they had when he had slaughtered everyone in my village.

The only thoughts in my mind "please don't kill him, please."

**Zoro's Point of View**

_That bastard! I'll kill him; I swear I'll kill him! _ I rushed towards him swords in hand. So many thoughts and memories were running through my head. Right before I reached him he yanked up the girl by her hair, using her as a shield.

"Bye, bye Kati!" he chuckled. I stopped dead in my tracks, I couldn't kill her.

"No Zoro! Forget me, just kill me. Please!" she sobbed. She was beautiful; the spitting image of Kuina, only her lovely face was ruined by countless scrapes and bruises. How long has she been here?

"Ha! You're all the same, pathetic!"

I could feel my face heating up with rage.

"Heh, well if you won't kill her, I guess I'll have to. She's honestly no fun any more. I miss those good old days when she used to try to fight back, especially in bed." He snickered, turning Kati to face him. "Isn't that right sweetie? The whole crew seems to think so." I could see the hatred and disgust in her eyes.

_That bastard, he fucking raped her! They ALL did! _I could hear that red head chick gasp from behind me.

"What the hell has she ever done to you?!" cried Luffy from inside his cage, his voice was full of anger.

I couldn't find any words; nothing could describe what I'm feeling right now.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored I guess."

Fuck this! I sped towards that big nosed freak and sliced his head off. His body went limp and he sank back to the floor. Hm, all talk.That was way too easy. I picked up Kati's trembling body and clutched her to my chest, her sobs soaked my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok now. He won't hurt you anymore." I said, attempting to comfort her. I carried her towards the red head.

"Here, I'll take care of everyone else." She nodded as I handed Kati to her. She was so skinny; I could feel all of her ribs.

Wait. Something's wrong here. I just killed their captain, and no one was doing anything. No one was avenging him, they were all…laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked the redhead.

"I don't know, maybe they didn't like him either?"

In that exact moment Kati lifted her head, her eyes were red, full of tears.

"ZORO, LOOK OUT!" she cried, pushing the woman's arms away from her, attempting to run towards me._Behind you!_ Her voice now rang in my head. Before I could even begin to feel surprised by her mind invasion, a sharp pain pierced my lower stomach.

I looked down. It was a hand! A floating hand stabbed me in the back! Blood was gushing out of the wound and I sunk to my knees in pain.

Kati was then by my side.

Kati's Point of View

I can't believe I could be this stupid! How could I have forgotten about the fucking fruit? Now Zoro's bleeding like mad; and only a few feet away stood Captain Buggy, tall and proud as ever.

"What's the matter Kati? Ready to watch some more of your friends die?" he sneered.

I tackled him with all of my strength throwing as many wild punches at him as I can manage. The whole crew burst out in laughter.

"Hey, looks like I won't have to kill you after all. You got your spunk back." He chuckled as he lifted me high above his head and before I could figure out what was going on, I was flying in the air towards the steel cage.

"Luffy!" cried Zoro.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact and the usual blast of pain but there was none. I slowly opened my eyes; Luffy's extended arms were wrapped around me, cradling my body above the cage. He placed me down gently next to his bars.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, Zoro. Although your wound is not critical, it's still pretty serious. This fight's over." smiled Buggy, smug satisfaction clear in his expression.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly! BIG RED NOSE!" yelled Luffy. I stared at him in shock; did he have some sort of death wish?

"WHO-HAS-A-BIG-RED-NOSE?!" he turns toward Luffy, face red with fury. He flung his knife towards Luffy's cage and I cringed away from the sight. I didn't have the strength to watch.

"Luffy!" yelled Zoro.

"Buggy, I will kick your ass." replied Luffy in a confident tone of voice. I risked a peek. I couldn't believe it! There sat Luffy with a half of buggy's knife held in his mouth, the other half lay on the floor in front of him. Could he have bitten the knife in half with his bare teeth?

"Kick my ass? You're dreaming. You three are going to die today, I've decided to keep Kati alive, after today she'll be as good as she was the day I got her. Now how should I finish you guys off?"

Luffy begins to laugh hysterically, "I'm not going to die! You are! Zoro, Run!"

"He's telling the guy who came to save him to run away? What about you?!" cried Nami. I had almost forgotten about her.

Everything became slow again. I could hear the jumble of voices in my mind again; Buggy's amused chuckle, unspoken wagers were being made, Zoro and Nami's confused quires, and finally Luffy's plan. Intrigued by his idea, I tried to open my mind to Zoro. It was a long shot but worth a try. What was there to loose? Zoro's confused glance met my gaze, then Luffy's.

With a small smirk he replied. "Roger."

As if cued my mental slow zone closed and everything moved back to speed. I couldn't help but wonder how everything happened; I had never done anything like this before.

My attention was back on the scene at hand, I watched as Zoro scooped up his swords Buggy blocked his escape.

"You can't get away!" he snickered, attacking Zoro with a few of his hidden knives. Zoro was able to deflect all of his blows; he easily sliced his belly and jumped through the opening, making a run for the cannon.

Buggy easily reconnected himself.

"Ha! Didn't you learn the first time? Your 3 sword style has no effect on me. Hey listen when I'm talking!"

Zoro stopped when he was in front of the cannon and crouched under the big gun. I prayed to the gods, as I watched him push it over with much strain. Now it was pointing towards Captain Buggy and his crew.

"Light it!" cried Zoro, now resting behind the cannon. Not needing to be told twice, Nami grabbed the scattered box of matches from the floor and quickly lit the fuse.

**BOOM!** They were all blasted off the ship!

"That was awesome Zoro! Ok. Now let me out of here Nami." laughed Luffy.

"Um, I kind of don't know where the key is." She replied.

"How could you not know?!"

"I wasn't paying attention to where he put it!"

"Why the hell not?"

I tuned myself out of their argument and glanced in Zoro's direction. He lay on the ground huffing, clutching his side. A trail of blood had been leaking from his lower stomach. Without thinking or even trying I connected minds with him. A piercing pain struck me in the exact same place Zoro's wound was and a small scream escaped my lips, I sank to the floor.

Everyone's attention was on me, but I could only hear Zoro's thoughts. **What's going on?******He asked over and over. I clutched my invisible wound, my entire body was trembling. My thoughts were all open to him now. **Get out of my head! The pain will go away****_._** I shook my head, still on the floor, I could feel my lower stomach pulsing. _I don't know how. _I could hear him snort in frustration.

**Well how the hell did you get in, in the first place?**

I don't know. I repeated forcing myself to my feet I limped towards Luffy's cage, my hand still cradling my invisible wound. I could feel Zoro wince, trying to stay out of my memories. I could see everything through his eyes and he can see everything through mine.

I couldn't stop his flow of his memories from bombarding my thoughts either. I tried to stop myself, unwilling to invade his personal thoughts. Random memories in random orders, I felt his pains. He felt mine.

"Uh, I don't know what's happening, but I think we better get out of here." Nami's voice stopped the flow of memories but I remained linked to his mind. I could still see myself in his mind, and frankly I looked like crap.

"Your right." replied Zoro; I could sense pity building up in his eyes and emotions, towards me. Great, now he feels sorry for me too.** You're wrong. I don't feel sorry for you.** I jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice in my head. I'm not sure why it came as such a shock to me, we were still connected. Then what? I asked in my mind. **Now's not the time, right now we need to get out.**I nodded.

"Luffy, hold her over the cage, please. Be careful with her." Luffy nodded, extending his arms towards me. He cradled me over the cage once again in his rubber arms. I tried to refocus my thoughts on something else besides the pain. I glanced at Zoro, reading his intentions in my mind

_Are you crazy? What about your wound? _

**You just stay out of it, get your mind off the pain and I'll take care of the rest.**

_Be careful. _ I could hear his snort again in my mind.

Then the entire steel cage was in the air, on Zoro's shoulders. I could feel his strain and his pain, his vision was getting blurry. I winced from the thought of his wound opening further.

Opening my mind to a new thought that thrilled me, I was finally off of Buggy's ship for the first time in nearly 7 years.

**Zoro's Point of View**

I must get them as far away from that place as possible. Damn it, if it weren't for this wound we would've been miles away by now.

_You should rest… _Kati's voice rang in my head. I let out a deep sigh.

**I can't. We have to get ourselves away from here.** I replied sternly. She must know that better than any of us, besides the sooner we get some place safe the sooner I can hope to get out of her mind. I shivered a bit and forced myself to keep moving.

Well then at least let me walk myself. You shouldn't have to carry me too. I let out another sigh. **Kati you know as well as I do, you are in no condition to walk right now. **She was exhausted from the mental links, along with the added pain from my wound.

_Well if you can then so can I. _she muttered. I could feel her drowsiness as well as I can feel my own.

"Luffy grab her on the side of the cage and hold her tight!" I demanded, he slowly brought her down and that's when I allowed the cage to collapse. I quickly regained my footing after a few seconds then began slowly walking dragging the cage behind me.

_We can at least stop for a few more minutes; I'm sure we're way ahead of them, besides a few more steps and you might faint. _ She replied, her voice was full of concern. I knew she was right. I was huffing up a storm. I stopped and leaned against the cage. Luffy placed Kati down besides his bars. She crawled to my side and began staring at my wound. **What's with you?** I asked her, my heart rate had slowed down a bit. It felt like she was concentrating very hard on something, my guess was the wound. But she didn't even know why, something was drawing her towards it and I could not understand it. I could see pulsing images through her vision all focused on my wound. She was breathing very heavily now. I could feel her energy draining from her. _W-wait…._ She stuttered in my mind. Then her intentions were clear. **NO!**

But it was to late, in an instant my pain was gone. Just like that, my wound had begun to pulse in her eyes and then it was healed! All that was left was the blood stains and torn shirt. My mind was still connected to Kati but we no longer shared the pain. She had taken it all herself.

"KATI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled. She had now doubled over on the floor in pain; her invisible wound was now 100% visible and she lay on the floor clutching her side.

"What the hells going on?" cried Luffy from behind us peeking from the bars of his cage.

**Kati! Cut it out! **I shouted at her in my head this time.

_I said wait…._her voice was strained. There was the pulse again; she was pushing the pain away. At least those seemed to be her intentions. I pulled her into my lap carefully and began to pull off my shirt. I quickly pulled up her blouse, revealing her lower stomach then began to wrap the shirt around the wound I could feel her wincing in my mind.

To my surprise she let out a piercing shriek. Then her wound disappeared too, she let out a short gasp and she was out. I cradled her unconscious body close to my chest in silence.

I have never witnessed anything like this. Her mind was still open to me but there was only blackness at the moment. I forced myself up; Kati hung over my shoulders and I began to drag the cage again.

"Zoro, what just happened?!" Luffy asked.

"She took my entire injury to herself then cured herself…" I replied. I had lost a lot of energy and although the pain was completely gone the drowsiness lingered.

"She's weird, I like her. She can join our crew!"

"Look who's talking, your weird!"

"Whatever, Hey look! A dog." Cried Luffy pointing at a small mutt guarding a pet store.

**So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Want to punch a hole into your computer screen? Let me know if you like it and I'll post up the 3rd chapter, I have some of it written.**


End file.
